


To Save Her

by kaeorin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fuck Or Die, Prison, Questionable Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeorin/pseuds/kaeorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose end up on a dangerous planet at a dangerous time, and the Doctor is given a choice. He can wait in his cell while any number of guards hurt his companion, or he can do it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save Her

This was all wrong. They had landed in the wrong region of the wrong planet at entirely the wrong time in the planet's history. He had realized where they were when it was too late to make a run back to the TARDIS, and now Rose was going to pay dearly for his mistake. He could take the punishments the inhabitants of the planet would dish out to him, an unidentified male life form found traipsing through the leader's gardens, but when they found out that Rose was a female—an unBound female of breeding age whose genetic makeup was remarkably compatible with theirs...well, there was no way he was going to allow anything to happen to her. She was brave, his companion, but no one should ever have to be that brave.

The door to his cell swung open, and the horned shadows stretched into the room. He remained motionless, hands held out palm-up in front of him. He would not put up a fight: he wanted them to understand that. One of them yanked him to his feet and tugged his jacket off of his body. It dropped to the floor with a thud.

“The girl,” he mumbled without really meaning to. A large scaly hand smashed across his cheekbone, and he found himself marveling at the fact that a race that was mostly reptilian could reproduce with humans. He tried again once his vision had cleared, though he knew that it was quite possible that he was already too late. “Please, the girl.” Another hand came down across the back of his neck, and he would have fallen to the floor were it not for the guard who was holding him up. “The girl!” He was shouting now, which was considered extremely rude and would almost certainly guarantee him harsher punishment, but he was desperate. “She is mine!”

The guards stopped and both of them turned to regard him suspiciously.

“You are Bound?” One of them asked. “We saw no markings on her.”

“We haven't Partnered,” he replied, chest heaving. “But I assure you, it's all very proper and legal. Our papers are in the inside pocket of my jacket. Please, just look.”

They were a telepathic race, so the Doctor only had to get one of these two to look at the psychic paper, and whatever horrors were happening to Rose would stop immediately. The guard who was not holding him retrieved the jacket and fished in the pockets until he found the small black wallet. He inspected the paper and, deeming it real, nodded at his partner. The Doctor was released, and stumbled but caught himself before he fell into the dirt.

“She cannot leave here unmarked. It is improper. You understand.” The guard sounded just a little too eager. But he nodded—what other choice did they have? They could try to make a run for it, but the cells were sure to be heavily monitored. He swallowed hard. “We will take you to her. She is unharmed.”

It seemed the Doctor's entire body relaxed a bit at that, and he took his jacket as they led him down the darkened corridor to Rose's cell. Another guard pushed past them, carrying a rather familiar bundle of cloth, and the Doctor's stomach twisted. He had teased her about that top before they left today. “You said she was unharmed,” he accused. The guard inclined his head.

“We have simply removed her garments. Surely that only makes it easier for you.” His smile was sickening. “We have spilled no blood. Now go to her.”

They pushed him through the doorway, but he stopped just a few steps inside. Rose was shivering on a mat in the center of her cell, knees pulled up to her chest. Her wrists were bound in the bronze shackles traditionally used in partnership ceremonies, but the Doctor knew that they were more symbolic than anything else, and would almost certainly have a quick-release latch so he could free her. They were still all wrong. She flinched as he approached her, but her eyes filled with relief when she realized who it was. He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and sank down next to her with a sigh.

“What do they mean by Bound here?” Her voice was strong, but it didn't take a genius (or a time lord) to see exactly how rattled she was. He took a minute to try to come up with an explanation that wouldn't start her screaming, but she hurried on before he could speak. “'Cause one of those things asked me if we were Bound and I didn't know what they meant but it seemed like they were going to do something horrible, so I just said yes.” She studied him from under her eyelashes, and it was all he could do to keep from grabbing her face and kissing her.

There would be time for that later, he thought grimly.

For now, though, he just reached out and felt along the smooth metal of the shackles for the release. When she was freed, he folded both of her hands in his. 

“Being Bound is like being married here, only it's a much bigger deal. We shouldn't have come here, Rose. This is a strange, dark time in this planet's history. Females of the species are dying much more quickly than the males, and the birth rate is decreasing at a dangerous pace. So the leaders passed laws and regulations requiring that every surviving female was to be Bound to at least one male. To be over a certain age and unBound is illegal. There's a ceremony, like the weddings you're familiar with, but here it's not considered complete until it's been...consummated. The females are marked, on their shoulders right here—” He slid a hand under the jacket and traced a spot not far from her collarbone with his thumb. “It's a tattoo, or a brand, depending on their status, and it's illegal for them to be in the streets without a mark.”

She was looking at him. He could feel her eyes even though he couldn't meet them.

“If a female of breeding age is discovered to be unBound, she is taken into custody and given to one of the leader's guards. You met them.” Rose's only response was a shudder, which told him more than he wants to know about what happened to her while they were apart. “In a way, it's good that you said we were Bound, Rose, because I said the same thing. I told them we were Bound but hadn't Partnered yet.” He felt evil, disgusting for knowing what he knew. If there was a way to keep Rose from knowing, he would do it in a heartbeat. “They're planning on keeping us here until we...do.” He stood up and went to inspect the door.

“And Partnering is...” Rose's voice was soft, cautious.

“Sex. Just like on Earth.” His face was burning, which was ridiculous. He was over nine hundred years old. He'd had sex plenty of times. He'd talked about sex plenty of times. It was just always—always—consensual, never like this. “Don't worry. I've got my sonic screwdriver, just need a little bit of time to come up with a plan.” The door was solid, and, judging by the signatures the screwdriver was reading, the tumbler mechanism for the lock was none other but—fuck. Wood. Some kind of extremely dense wood. Who built a door out of metal and then stuck a wooden lock in there? The Doctor pressed his forehead against the door and took a few steadying breaths. This whole bloody situation was ludicrous, horrifying, and entirely his fault.

“They've got really big guns, Doctor...” She sounded so young. He almost couldn't bring himself to turn around and face her, but finally forced himself to. He owed her that much, at least, after what he'd gotten them into. When she saw him looking at her, she stood up and closed the distance between them with just a few unsteady steps. His back was pressed against the door, and his courageous, warm companion was pressed against his front. This was wrong. At least, it was until she wrapped her arms around his waist and tucked her head under his chin. Then, for the first time all day, something finally felt right.

“They'll let us go after we...do that, right?” Her words were muffled against his shoulder, but he could just make them out. His hand fisted in her hair, holding her tightly. 

“They'll mark you first, Rose, and unless I'm mistaken, outsiders get branded. It'll hurt.” As though that was the only thing he was worried about. 

“We've got stuff on the TARDIS, haven't we?” She pulled back now, just enough to look up at him. “I'm not afraid.” She managed a smile and stretched up onto her tiptoes with her head tilted in just such a way—

Kissing. Right.

The Doctor placed his hands on her hips to steady her, but couldn't quite lower his head to meet her lips. There had to be another way out of this for them, he told himself, even as a small voice inside was telling him that there wasn't. He began to grow aware of the length of time that he'd left Rose hanging, as it were, and of the multiple pairs of eyes that were undoubtedly observing them at this very minute. It wouldn't look good for him to reject her. The longer he waited, the more jeopardy he was placing her into. 

Okay.

He let his lips press against hers, parting only to whisper “I'm so sorry, Rose.” She responded by pressing closer, threading her arms up around the back of his neck to pull him down to her. She was exactly as he she had been in the dreams that sometimes plagued him when he closed his eyes—so warm and pliable in his arms. The only difference was that this was real...sort of. If he pushed away the thought of the horned guards with big guns and the dirty mat and the chill air of the room, he could pretend this was real. She pulled his lower lip into her mouth and sucked lightly, teeth scraping against the tender flesh and making him moan. That seemed real enough.

Rose stepped away, and slid trembling fingers under the hem of his jumper. He took the hint and pulled it up over his head. Now that they were slightly closer to equal in terms of clothing, and he had as much of her consent as the situation allowed, he felt less monstrous for letting his gaze skim along her body. She was still wrapped in his jacket, the cool black leather contrasting beautifully against the warm honey of her skin. He moved to tug it off of her, but caught her eyes before letting it drop to the ground. She just smiled again, nervously. He found himself thanking the cosmos that, at the very least, there was no fear in her gaze.

Rose took his hand and led him over to the mat, where she sat down. He leaned forward and traced his fingertips along one of her cheekbones. She was warm to the touch, and he found himself wondering absently if she wasn't coming down with something. They hadn't been on this planet for very long, but they had been in these drafty cells the whole time, and Earthling immune systems were (understandably) not always terribly effective against germs on other planets. Briefly, he wondered if he could take out his sonic screwdriver and run a quick scan without attracting too much suspicion.

“Doctor?” Rose's brows were drawn with confusion, her hand pressed against his to hold it in place. It was only then that he realized he was stalling. He kissed her, and she responded immediately, slipping her arms up around his neck and pulling him closer. She drew his lower lip into her mouth, and he lowered his hand to cup one of her breasts. She shivered, but only slightly, and he only just managed to remind himself that they were supposed to be doing this, that he wasn't supposed to be this hesitant and nervous—not in front of their audience, anyway. Still, his face burned with shame. This was all wrong.

“I can make you forget this when we get back to the TARDIS,” he breathed into her ear when they broke their kiss. He nipped lightly at her earlobe, in case anyone was watching them too closely, and the sound that came from her lips made him grin despite himself. Despite the situation. “You just say the words, and it'll be buried so deep you won't have to think about it ever again.”

“How bad do you think this is going to be, Doctor?” She was smiling that smile of hers, the one she reserved for those situations where her heart was racing and they were staring what could quite possibly be their deaths. This was her brave face. It should have no place in a bedroom. He didn't dare to answer her, just pressed his forehead against hers. After a moment or two, her smile faded and she lay back on the mat, and the shuddery firelight from the torches on the wall played across her skin. He rose to his knees and moved between her legs, caressing her softly from thighs to ankles. Goosebumps erupted in the wake of his fingers, and it was difficult to attribute them simply to the cool air of the cell.

“You're beautiful, Rose Tyler.” It was all he could manage. He lifted her legs and bent them so her feet were planted on the mat, and pressed his lips against the side of one of her knees. When he raised his eyes to her face again, he could see the blush that colored her cheeks and the tops of her breasts.

“You don't have to say all that,” she assured him with a bit of a laugh. “I mean, I'm sort of a sure thing at this point, so...” 

When he finally made sense of her words, the Doctor leaned down to cover her body with his own, supporting himself with his hands on either side of her head. “I'm not just sayin' it.” Her eyes sought his in the dim light: confused, now a little frightened, but ultimately, trusting. He rested his forehead against hers once more and allowed one of his hands to skim along the side of her body, tracing curves and valleys and sweet skin that he should never have been allowed to touch. He hesitated for the briefest of moments and then allowed his hand to slide cautiously between her legs. “May I?” 

She flinched, just once, but then nodded with still another smile, and he slid his fingers between her outer lips to draw circles around her clit. Brilliant quirk of evolution, that. There were so few species with similar quirks, so few species with females able to take pleasure in sex. He forced his eyes closed as he remembered that this wasn't really sex, not technically. This was closer to rape. He was being forced to rape his dear companion, or else watch someone else do it. That he felt so strongly about keeping her safe, about keeping her happy, about...seeing her smile or hearing her laugh or anything else did not negate that fact. 

Rose arched into his touch and her hands fastened around his neck again. She whimpered something, her voice a desperate mewl, but he couldn't quite make it out, not until she pressed her mouth against his cheek and breathed it directly into his ear. “Please...”

He pulled back immediately. Please what? Please stop? Please get off of her? What? He sat back a bit and smoothed Rose's hair away from her face, but she took hold of his hand and kissed his fingertips. Her eyes were dark, searching his. Her tongue darted out to flick against one of his fingers, and she smirked at the noise he made before sucking the tip into her mouth. 

“Rose.” He kept his voice low, private. “Forgive me for asking, but is this real? Do you want this?” There was something in the way she was reacting that nagged at his sense, and it was hard to believe, and it was probably much safer to assume that she was simply a brilliant actress, but he needed to know for certain. Her eyes held his for only a moment or two before sliding closed, but that was the only attempt she made at hiding herself even as she nodded.

“Might as well tell the truth now, yeah?” She whispered. Her voice was thick. “Doctor, I've wanted this for a long time. I'm sorry.”

Sorry? Ridiculous girl. He could pick her up and twirl her around the room for joy, but refrained. He did allow himself to laugh and crush his lips against hers, exploring her mouth much more freely now than before. He pressed her back to the mat and picked up the pattern that he'd been tracing against her clit moments ago. “Pretend this was our idea,” he murmured against her ear. “Pretend you're back on the TARDIS, in your bedroom if you like.” 

She threw her head back, exposing that delicate throat of hers as she moaned. His mouth sought the warm hollow at the base of her throat, and her words vibrated against his lips. “And we've just come from dancing on some other planet all night, and you were wearing a suit that made me want to—” Her breath hitched as one of his fingers slipped inside her, lazily working in and out as he drew her closer to orgasm. “Doctor...” Her voice was a plea, a warning. He let his touch slip away, but moved to replace it quickly. He mouthed his way down her chest, then pushed her thighs apart as he reached his destination. 

He flicked his tongue across her clit experimentally, paying attention to the way her muscles twitched and the sharp intake of breath. Encouraged, he pressed his entire tongue against her, allowing the warmth of his mouth to seep into her skin. Her hands came down to try to grip in his hair, but it proved too short to give any purchase. With a grin, he slipped his finger inside her again, working up to a rhythm that soon had her writhing beneath him, pressing her hips higher. He closed his mouth around her and sucked gently, thoroughly enjoying the sounds she was making. Soon, those sounds took on a more desperate note, and he found himself slowing down. Finally, his touch slipped away, and he sat up to look at her face. Rose's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright despite her blown pupils. She took the denial in stride, pushing against him in order to sit up and reaching between them to unfasten his belt, then his button, then his fly. Her fingers weren't trembling anymore. 

With the rest of his clothes discarded and forgotten, the Doctor stretched out on the mat while Rose knelt between his legs. It was her turn to hover over him, to explore his neck, shoulder, chest with her mouth and lips. She drew a nipple between her teeth and bit down carefully, which made him arch his back as she had done only moments ago. “What—” His voice failed him as Rose drew her mouth lower, circled the head of his cock with her tongue, but he swallowed and tried again. “What did you say that suit made you want to do to me?”

Rose's only answer was to take him deeper in her mouth and suck lightly. Her lips curled around him as she looked up at him from between his legs and gripped the very base with one hand. She bobbed her head and his hands tightened in her hair. She was doing something with her tongue, and he couldn't be sure exactly what it was, but he knew that he liked it. He loosened his grip, choosing instead to thread his fingers through her hair as she moved. Repeatedly, she brought him close to the edge and then allowed him to slip away again, until he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and pulled her lips up to his, squeezing her neck gently as he kissed her. 

“We're in your bedroom, remember?” He whispered as he pressed her down against the mat. His body was telling him to take her hard, fast, until he was satisfied, but one of the benefits of being several hundreds of years old was that one tended to have much better control over one's body. It was bad enough that this was happening for the first time in what amounted to a dirty prison cell with questionable consent on Rose's part—he wasn't going to give in to his baser instincts and make it even worse. Rose just nodded as he positioned himself between her legs once more, and when he caught her eyes, she gave him a faint smile. 

He entered her slowly, though the heat and wetness that surrounded him made him want to bury himself inside her in one solid thrust. Instead, he watched her face as he moved within her, and, despite himself, despite the guilt he felt at the situation, found himself grinning at the sounds she was making. Her eyes had slipped closed and her teeth were sunk deep into her lower lip, but that didn't muffle the groans and whimpers that escaped her mouth as he fell into a rhythm. As he moved, he lowered his mouth to the sweet skin of her neck, sucking softly and relishing the way her voice vibrated against his ear. 

“Doctor...” Rose sounded desperate, pleading, and she arched her hips against him to draw him deeper. Her fingers were digging into his back now, nails too bitten to cause much pain but sharp enough to communicate what she was so obviously having difficulty saying. He began moving faster, harder, and slanted his lips over hers. She responded hungrily, all mouth and teeth and arching back, and for several long glorious moments, it was easy to imagine that they were tangled and sweating in her silky pink sheets back home on the TARDIS. Maybe they actually had spent the majority of the night dancing, catching each other's heated gaze across a dance floor filled with various elegant and well-dressed inhabitants before finally retiring to the TARDIS. Maybe they'd gotten only a few steps past the door when he snaked an arm out around her hips to pull her to him and guided her to the bedroom, shedding more and more of their uncomfortable and formal clothes on the way. Maybe Rose had initiated this, or maybe he'd seen something in those dark eyes of hers that finally did him in. 

He lowered his hand to hitch her leg up around his waist and then circled her clit with his fingers, drawing her closer to orgasm. For a moment, he was tempted to tell her to open her eyes so he could watch her come, but then he remembered their actual surroundings and stopped himself. Whatever fantasy she was living there behind her eyelids, he was reluctant to take it away from her. 

“Oh, please...” Rose's voice was somewhere between a whimper and a command, but it was all that he needed to hear. His thrusts grew deeper, and her moans grew louder, until finally her entire body grew tense, gearing up for the waves of pleasure that racked through her. The sight of her made him want to stop and just...watch her finish coming, but the feel of her muscles tightening and then fluttering around him pushed him over the edge. He emptied himself deep inside her, with his face buried in her neck. It wasn't until his body began to return to normal that he realized what he'd done, but there was little room for guilt. It was necessary. The Partnerings were meant for procreation, after all. 

“I am so sorry, Rose,” he panted, his mouth forming the words between the kisses he pressed to her skin. There was so much to explain to her, so much about his biology and the technology that he had back on the TARDIS that could fix everything, but this wasn't the time for that. 

“'s'all right,” she answered with a tiny laugh, her fingertips now tracing the trails that she had left along his back. She pressed her cheek to his and held him tightly. “I'm all right.”

The Doctor raised his head now, and cupped her cheek in his hand. She was flushed and glowing, and he couldn't quite stop himself from kissing her again. This part wasn't entirely necessary—they'd completed their Partnering in the eyes of their “hosts”—but the temptation proved too great. Rose kissed him back, and they had several moments of peace before the door burst open. One of the guards dragged him up and away from her while another held her firmly against the mattress. They were blocking his view, but he knew what she would be thinking, feeling. “It's the brand, Rose,” he shouted, and tried not to struggle. “It'll be over in a second.”

Another guard stepped into position above Rose, and the sickening sound of burning flesh reached his ears only moments before the smell. He could hear Rose fighting back a scream and very nearly turned around to deck the guard who was keeping him from her. In moments, it was over and the guards filed out. The Doctor returned immediately to the mat, to Rose, who was now in a sitting position. Her hands were trembling again and she was obviously holding back tears, but she threw her arms around him immediately. The guard who had been carrying Rose's clothes dropped them near the mat and paused in the doorway. 

“You are now free to go,” he declared. “Many apologies for the mix-up.” A little bow, and then he was gone. 

He took Rose's face in his hands and studied her carefully. She looked rattled, but not truly harmed—by anything that had happened that night. Strong, brave Rose. He planned on spending the rest of her life making this up to her. She met his eyes and smiled, and it was almost shy, that look she gave him. He reached for her clothes and helped her dress before donning his own clothing. Through all of this, she still hadn't said a word, but wrapped her arms around his waist just before they left the room. He held her nearly as tightly as she held him, breathing in the smell of her hair and feeling incredibly grateful that she wasn't pulling away out of discomfort. She spoke, but her words were lost in his chest, and he had to lean back a bit. “What was that?”

“I said...” Her cheeks were pink. “I said, that was really all true. I did—I do—want that.” She glanced at the mat for a fraction of a second but then turned her face away again. “Not like that, but I did. So don't go getting all twitchy on me because you think you hurt me, alright?” She'd started off shy, but by the time she'd finished speaking, she was resolute, firm. He just nodded and tightened his grip on her once before letting go.

“Let's go. We can clean up back on the TARDIS and I can take care of this—” He brushed his thumb over her shoulder lightly, just above where she'd been burned. “—and then, if you'd like, you can show me how you'd rather have had...that?” As far as lines went, it was dismal. Terrible. Rose didn't seem to notice, though—she just gave him a wicked grin and laced her fingers through his. 

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
